Enter The Emperor's Chosen
by Mountain King
Summary: A Stargate SG1Warhammer 40k Crossover. On the eve of a new beginning SG1 learn that the dark future before us is their only hope of surving a threat from the dawn of time.
1. Chapter 1

Enter the Emperor's Chosen  
Chapter 1

Authors note  
This is a little sequel to another one of my stories, not posted in this section. While at first you might not recognise it as a sequel by the end you should understand.  
This is the first story I've posted in this section and it's here because I think it deserves it. Most of the readers should understand the back story of both ideas little better.

If you want to familiarises yourself with the other story it's called "The Emperor's Key" and can be found in the Buffy crossover section (cunningly hidden in the misc menu… don't ask me why it just is). The only thing you really need to take from that is that the Emperor has been resurrected and now uses the Grey knights chapter as his personal bodyguards and forces. (but I do suggest you read it.)

Disclaimer  
Stargate Sg-1 belongs to Gecko/mgm (set after the end of season 8)  
Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop (post "The Emperor's Key" by Mountain King found in the Buffy crossover section).

* * *

Chapter 1

As the gate began to spin and the far too familiar alarm of an off world activation sounded. Brigadier-General Jack O'Neill sighed, it was going to be one of those days. For once just once he wished for a normal day down in the SGC, one that did not involve life and death decisions for the galaxy. 'Who is it Carter?' 

'No iris code general.' She quickly reported before reaching for the palm scanner.

'Close the door.' he gestured to the gate and watched the iris spin shut within a fraction of a second, a fraction too slow.

Out of the gate came a light grey armoured glove. It grasped the iris with frightening speed, stopping it from closing. 'Extra guard teams to the gate room! NOW!' but before he had finished the sentence another hand and then another came out of the gate and started to push the iris fully open.

'Holy Hanna! That's impossible! I'm setting the base auto-destruct.' Carter gasped before acting. Another hand and then another came through the gap in the iris, pushing it open. Jack glanced to his 2IC before hammering the base wide alert. From the wormhole the owner of one of the gloves strode into the room. Seven foot if he was an inch and four foot wide. Whoever or what ever it was they wore something like medieval armour. In heartbeat it raised its right arm, strapped to it was the biggest double barrelled cannon Jack had ever had the misfortune to see. The shots from it cut through the descending blast screen like stones through a wet paper bag and buried themselves in the console. Sparks danced from the impact.

'Sam!' he tackled her to the ground as the table cracked open with a series of miniature explosions. Looking over the wrecked console and through the shattered screen Jack saw dozens of these knights flood into the gate room. 'I'm going to set the base charge manually.'

'Good luck sir… Jack.' Carter looked him in the eyes, he smiled at her and began to scramble for the exit. Flinging himself down the short flight of stairs he was stopped mid-air by an outstretched arm.

One of the juggernauts had made it to the control room, this one armed with a massive bladed staff. Jack tried to get to his feet but whatever it was it was definitely faster than it had any right to be. The staff became a blur…

* * *

Sam saw Jack go down and the short powerful blow to the head. Grabbing the sidearm from beneath the console she fired at the things head. The small bullets bounced of the armour without even phasing whatever was inside. He looked up and then past her. Before the Lieutenant-Colonel could turn she was hit in the back of the head…

* * *

Daniel was caught just outside his office. Without a gun he knew better than to fight. The three invaders carried a mix of medieval weapons that went with the armour and most of the markings but Daniel knew they weren't from the past. The large guns and the soft whine of electric motors coming from them told him they were something else. Without words they guided him to one of the isolation cells and threw him in. 

When he landed on something soft he knew he wasn't going to be as isolated as he first thought. Daniel blinked his eyes trying to see in the half light. He had quite neatly landed on the sleeping forms of Sam and Jack. 'Well this is new. It's usually me who's knocked out. Jack, Sam? Come on guys we're in trouble.'

'Ow, did I die again?'

'Nope Jack. Your still with us.'

'Did you die?'

'Urm… No.

'Wonderful, Carter?'

'She's still out.'

'Well the days not as bad as I thought. These guy's are hardcore and they want us for something.'

'You sure about that Jack?'

'Danny.' he sighed 'They stormed the gate room like ants at a picnic and the only thing that got in their way was the damn air. If they wanted us dead I think we'd be dead don't you?'

Sam groaned and started to come too herself; 'Sir. Are you all right?'

'Aside from the lump the size of an Alkesh I'm fine. You?'

'Same lump. Who were you talking to?'

'Its me Sam.' Daniel supplied. 'So what now?'

'We need to get a message out of the mountain.'

'I got that, I mean right now.' Daniel looked at Jack who held his hand up.

'I'm thinking.'

'Sir?' Sam broke the deadly silence that had descended a good five minutes ago.

'Ah. Still thinking here Carter.'

Daniel checked his watch silently counting the seconds. Then right on time Jack finally dropped his hand; 'I give up, any ideas?'

Daniel stood up and walked to the door. 'urm Hello? Is someone there?' The knight on the other side opened the door. The armour looked different, less bulky and more basic but still enough to stop anything they had. This one also had his helmet off and Daniel could tell he was human despite the build. 'Is there someone in charge? A commander or something? We just want to talk. Okay?'

The only answer was a frosty look.

'I don't think he understands you Daniel, try Ancient.'

'I understand you perfectly well.' the man said silencing Sam with the sort of glare that would send a system lord gibbering in terror. With an oddly gentle gesture the hulking man touched his ear and spoke again, this time into his collar. 'Brother-Commander. One of the prisoners wishes to speak with you.' Now he spoke in an Ancient dialect that Daniel had a hard time following. Switching back to English the guard looked back at them. 'One of you is from SG-1?'

'Actually we all are.'

After a second he spoke back into his collar. 'All confirmed... Understood.' Then he was back to them again 'You are to come with me.'

* * *

Brother-Commander Marcus Cole stood in the room overlooking the stone portal. He could feel the incalculable distance in both time and space from his god and it saddened him to think that in this dark time the holy light of the Emperor was hidden. Behind him he felt one of the small doors open as Brother-Sergeant Redman entered behind three humans. 

The holy Emperor had informed him of these three. The infamous SG-1, the most impressive, mortal, guardians of holy terra. They were to be His friends in some distant time yet to come. Now they would be distrustful and concerned, Marcus knew he must gain their trust somehow. A difficult task but He had determined it necessary thus it was to be.

Jack O'Neill, their leader. Feared amongst the Xeno that infected the galaxy in this time, he was a cunning warrior who's skills were at odds with the image he gave. Samantha Carter, the tec-priest. She who built the weapons and the first ships. Daniel Jackson, the scribe. A fair and just man who's knowledge of the past was only rivalled by his determination of the future. The Emperor told Marcus of these giants of pre-history before sending his command on this mission. 'I am Brother-Commander Cole of the Adeptus Astartes, chapter of the Ordo Malleus. Commander of the Seventh Company of the Grey Knight Chapter. On selected mission by the Holy Emperor of Mankind himself. On His authority I hereby clam this outpost in His name for use in this time land. You are to be honoured.'

'Well thanks for that.' Said the tallest, most likely to be O'Neill. 'Daniel, you're up.'

'Thanks Jack' smiled the younger man with some sort of optical protection device on his face. 'I'm Daniel Jackson. This is General O'Neill and she's Lieutenant Colonel Carter. He's… he was the commander of this place until just now and I'm sort of the ambassador. Urm why are you here?'

'Because the Emperor ordered my company to this time.'

'No… well yes but you've already said that but there must be a reason why he did that.'

'It is a dark time for this Galaxy. His light is yet to shine and great dangers encroach unto this dimension. The uncertainty brought by the destruction of those who clamed to be gods has left a vacuum. One that the forces of Chaos will exploit and are doing so even now.'

'So something worse is coming and you're here to stop it.'

'Yes. You will help us.'

'I don't…think so.' Said O'Neill looking around.

This stopped Marcus in his tracks. Perhaps he had not been clear enough. 'You will assist us in the protection of this galaxy and the destruction of the rebel Xeno known as the Jaffa.'

'Right, we've got a problem with that. You see the Rebel Jaffa are our friends and while they might not do things the way we like we're not going to let you kill them for some no-named emperor.'

Marcus kept hold of his temper with an iron will. 'You do not understand, they are the worshipers of Chaos and must be destroyed before they infect the entire galaxy.'

'They what the who?'

'We have very little time before we must leave…'

'Oh that's good.' Said the grey haired man. Marcus thanked the Emperor silently for his warning that this man always found a way to aggravate someone. Any other time it would have been a sound tactical choice.

'The procedure must start immediately.' Marcus reasoned that they could explain better while they adjusted. Reaching out with his mind he quickly overpowered theirs and knocked them out.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Enter the Emperor's chosen  
Chapter 2

Authors notes:-  
Oh look technical Questions! But first I'm going to answer "Huh"'s wonderful questions:- The Grey Knights wiping out Xenos? They're not there for that. The Ori as chaos? Sorry but the Ori aren't involved yet, the Grey knights are simply there to kill… Well that's giving the story away isn't it. Just read this chapter to find out what is happening. Oh yes and don't forget my answer to the Eldar is that they are the Asguard after several thousand more years of engineering (more on that next chapter but if you what a detailed background now you find it in The Emperor's Key over in the Buffy crossover section). As for the Blackstone fortress's they could have been built by anyone. I think they are point defence satellites like the ones found in orbiting Atlantis but that's just a thought. The whole Deathwatch requirement isn't required at this point. This takes place as if the events of The Emperor's Key occurred.

Now on to the science. Eldorado Dingbatti (cool name) wanted to know how the Grey Knights gloves materialized before the rest of him. I site artistic licence. If you want a better explanation read this little bit:- They were told that an iris was going to close over the gate so they entered theirs already pushing. They were materialized on the other side pushing it open and bending through the gap they created. Alright it's not probable but it is possible.

* * *

Chapter 2

Teal'c watched the gate spinning up and gritted his teeth. The news he was to bring the Tau'ri was not good. In fact he was certain it would be taken in the worst possible light. Hiding a smirk he imagined what O'Neill's words would be; "Oh so a bunch of Jaffa have stopped worshiping the snake heads and they found someone else. Great that's a brilliant idea. And what's this, they wish to wash clean the stain of humanity with rivers of blood in he name of their new god? Oh well that's going to be fun." As the final chevron locked he looked to Bra'tac. 'They will not be pleased.'

'That is true but they must know.' He replied. Teal'c entered his GDO code and they stepped through

The pair were unprepared for what was on the other side of the Stargate. Five large men were guarding the gate, all of them carrying weapons that should have been far too big for any one man to use. Bra'tac gasped out a short curse; 'The Knights!'

Teal'c almost stepped back into the incoming wormhole. The Knights were a legend. Bra'tac was one of the few Jaffa who had witnessed them before and had passed on the stories. No one knew which Goa'uld they served only that they came through the Stargate and destroyed all who opposed them. Their armour was invincible to all but orbital bombardment and their small arms could shoot down death gliders.

'Dev-squad 4 Aim. Intruders surrender and identify yourselves.'

Looking at the arsenal in front of him he knew that a single wrong twitch would obliterate him. Bra'tac had already put down his staff and was removing his Zat from his wrist 'I am Teal'c, free Jaffa and member of SG-1. This is Master Bra'tac.'

'True free Jaffa are granted access. I am Brother-Sergeant William Sunset. Proceed to the bottom of the ramp once you have removed all weapons.' As Teal'c did so he wondered what had happened to the rest of SG-1.

* * *

Sam knew her eyes were open but she couldn't see anything. She had woken up in some sort of black room and something was stopping her from moving any more than breathing. Even that was difficult and the air tasted strangely clinical with a hint of rust. She tried to speak but could barely hear herself: 'Where am I?'

'You are awake. That is good. I will activate the external speakers.' Whoever it was they sounded friendly but in command. 'I am Brother-Apothecary Ephesus Iain.'

'What happened?' instantly she sounded normal but her body was still trapped.

'The commander rendered you unconscious to assist in the procedure. Do not try to move.'

'What procedure? Why can't I move?'

'We understand that you will wish to help us in our mission but your weapons will be less than effective. To use ours you need to be augmented. The suit we have put you in will assist you. Now follow my instructions.' he paused for a moment. 'Slowly raise your left arm from your shoulder.'

'I… I can't what have you done?' She started to panic no matter what she did the most she could do was breath.

A new voice answered 'We have placed you and your colleges in the power armour we brought for you. Unfortunately you are too old for the standard interface so we are using an external neural mapping artefact. Please attempt again, slowly.' She did and this time her arm actually moved with what she guessed was a suit of armour. 'and lower. Thank you.'

'What sort of interface and to what?'

'We have encased you in a Sister of Battle pattern of mark eight power armour holy one. Is it your wish that I expand?'

'Just who the hell are you?' this was humiliating and a dim part of her worried about exactly what they had done.

'I am Tech-priest Tiberius Riker. Follower of the Machine God. I believe I must explain; power armour is too heavy for a normal human to move. Even the reducted patten you are wearing. Within are micro-motors that assist with mobility however to do so they must be activated. Most space marines are equipped with a direct interface to their central nervous system however you are not of the required age and we must take the suits with us when we leave. We are using ancient devices that you first built for your control over the suit.'

'That I built?'

'Yes, holy one, we are from what you would call the future.'

* * *

Commander Cole frowned as the sound came again. The small office apart from the viewing room had a red device that flashed with the sound. The portal was too small for him at first but he was able to widen it. Pressing the button he realised it was a primitive com-net interface. 'Jack! I've been trying to reach you. What's happening? You ordered a base wide lock down and then nothing.' 

'Identify yourself .' Marcus ordered

After a brief pause the man spoke again. 'This is General George Hammond of homeworld security. Who are you?'

'Commander Marcus Cole of the Adeptus Astartes chapter Ordo Malleus.'

'I demand to know what you have done with my people.' General Hammond obviously had no concept of true rank structures. At best he commanded the equivalent of an Imperial Guard garrison. During this mission the only being he answered to was the God–Emperor himself.

'Your demand is insolent. You undoubtedly believe you can retake this base with minimum casualties. I warn you that is not possible, your crude weapons can not penetrate our armour. I must also inform you that whatever extreme measures you could take will be ineffective.'

'I doubt that.'

'Do not. General O'Neill will contact you as soon as he is available.'

* * *

Jack clunked around the storage room they had woke up in. He was getting used to the armoured shell he had been sealed in but he still didn't like it. Carter was already awake when he came around and started babbling to him about micro motors and normal interfaces or something like that. Eventually she convinced their guards to let her go to her lab and run some tests on what ever this stuff was made of.

'Jack, your braking the floor. Try not to stomp so much.' Danny was the next up and about for all the good it did. The super-geek was busy trying to read the inscriptions on the oversized shoulder pads. As far as he could tell it a new name written in some form of gothic Ancient. He was "Learned One" and Jack himself was "Warrior Leader".

'Danny, I'm wearing a battleship's worth of armour. Stomping is something I can't help.'

'So am I Jack. I'm not breaking anything.'

'Not since you stopped trying to sit down.' Jack waved at the two broken chairs Danny had demolished with his ass.

There was a sudden buss in his ear, and from the way Daniel's helmet twitched the same happened to him. 'SG-1; I am using the Vox-net. This is Cole. You are required in your briefing room.'

'Charming. This guy has got to be the worst house guest.' Jack muttered before clunking off out of the store room. He was determined not to here Danny's response of '..stolen your crown.'

Carter met up with them outside the lift next to the gate room. 'Any luck?' Asked Daniel. Jack watched Carter shrug. Her armour was decidedly less encompassing than theirs, while the armour was mostly a black corset she had white fabric falling the length of her arms and an ankle length skirt. her legs were encaced in what looked like knee high leather boots but the way she walked in them and the sound her feet made told him that they were metal. the outfit's wide, gold lined, shoulderpads ended in points at the same level as her high collar. To top it off she wore a black/gold helmet. Jack would have shot himself before admiting it but she looked very good in it.

'Nope, well yes and no. I know that the power plant on our backs could charge the base for centuries and that most of the decoration is what it looks like. Wax seals, gold chains and the like but the actual armour is something akin to ceramic concrete…'

'I thought it was metal?' Jack interrupted as they passed the landing half way between floors.

'…made with metallic elements bonded like super tough plastic.' Jack could tell she was smiling but couldn't see her face past the two tone helmet. 'Another thing is that it seams to absorb and reflect directed energy like the Kull warriors armour. Enough force might punch through this stuff but you'll have more luck with a jack hammer.'

'Great.' Jack mutterd as they walked up the steps, looking up he hit his head against the inside of his own helmet. 'This is no good. There has got to be a way to get these helmets off… Oh hi T, master Bra'tac.'

Teal'c looked at the three of them 'O'Neill? What has happened here?'

He pointed at Cole. 'This guy just invaded us, knocked us out and locked us in these suits. You know business as usual. How about you?'

'Their heavy weapons team is guarding the gate. We were captured as we came through.'

'Nice. So big guy what you doing back so early.'

Teal'c opened his mouth but Cole answered for him; 'What brings them is the same reason as to my presence. A Dark Prince of Chaos has used the current unrest to gain a foothold in this dimension. Unless he is stopped today the future of humanity is at stake. The God-Emperor gave me this to show to you what is at stake.' he placed a small box on the table.

'Executing program. Holographic recording initiated. Playing message' he box chirped before a small crystal rose, held by an arm attached to the side of the device. In the empty seat at the head of the table a man dressed in the same type of bulky armour as Cole faded into view, he was looking at the box. Jack saw the Commander kneel towards the image. Glancing around he realised all of the Marines were bowing.

'Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. So much of the early expansion is thanks to you my old friends.' He stood up and walked to them. 'So much you fought for was lost. So much sacrificed. You have many questions and I have the answers to all of them.'

Jack knew it was nothing more than a recording but for a moment he felt as if the man in front of him could see him, not just what he looked like but through him. Shocked he joked about removing his helmet.

'I know you better than you think Jack. You didn't notice I left a gap for you to make a witty remark.' Turning a way with a smile he addressed the Commander. 'Show the general how to remove his helmet. I'll wait until he is comfortable. Oh and Dr Jackson please don't try to sit down. The seats here won't support your weight any more than the others upstairs.'

'Carter please tell me this is a live transmission. Somehow. Please.'

'Before she answers that, this is a recording. Any more of an explanation would only confuse you, and her for that matter.' The image said as it sat back down on the head chair.

The Commander showed him a hidden button inside his collar that unlocked his helmet. Once he had got it off and had a breath of "base fresh" air he waked behind the image, waving a hand through the head.

'Yes I am a hologram Jack.' It muttered as he walked all the way around to stand at the opposite end. Danny and Carter flanking him with T. and Bra'tac standing with their backs to the stairs.

'Alright we're ready.'

'Sorry Jack couldn't hear you. I'm not there remember.' To his left Carter burst out laughing for a moment what was worse was that Jack could have sworn that Teal'c smiled at that lame joke. 'I believe an explanation is long over due. I am the Emperor of Mankind and have been for at least the last 20 thousand years. The year is, when I'm recording this 42m 375. Or by your calendar 42,375. Just over forty thousand years into the future, or so.

'I used the Earth gate, and a solar flare I created, to send a company of my personal guard to stop the forces of Chaos before they destroy us all. Any questions?'

'Lots but I'll start with how are you doing this?' Jack glared at the hologram.

'Are you familiar with the phase Hok'tar? The advanced human? Over the millennia humanity has evolved to a point where individual lives can last hundreds of years. One of these advancements has lead to psychic powers developing in many but certainly not all humans. Commander Cole is one such endowed human.' He waved at the kneeling mass of metal.

'Right. Advanced humans with mental powers.'

'Sir there is a precedent for such a thing you remember Jonas's ability to see the future and Cassandra's powers while under the effects of the mind fire.' Carter explained.

'There were also the experiments Nirti performed and the ascension of the Ancients.' Teal'c noted.

'Okay so it could happen. Are you one of these "Hok'tar" guys then? Or are you a God' Jack tried to keep his voice even. He needed to know just what sort of person this Emperor was.

He just sat down and stroked his chin. 'As the ant is to the whale you are to me. That does not make me a God or you anything less than a man. My power is great and my word is law for countless trillions of humans through out the galaxy. Do I see myself as a God? No I don't. Can I stride the heavens at will? Smite the dark Gods who deserve the name? Am I solely responsible for the fate of this galaxy and every life in it? Yes I'm afraid I am.'

End Chapter2


	3. Chapter 3

Enter the Emperor's chosen  
Chapter 3

I know that it's been a while since I last updated but this is only one of five stories I'm working on and I find I'm writing three chapters ahead! In fact I've already written the final chapter and epilogue, the only problem is getting there with the chapters in-between! On top of that my Stargate/Star wars crossover (in the Stargate section) is writing itself at light speed! But after months of waiting here you go:-

* * *

The hologram had turned itself off a few minutes ago after giving the walking tanks their orders. Strangely the orders were that Jack was given a field rank of company commander and joint leadership of the base for the duration of the mission. Jack's first order was to release the staff and the other SG teams. The second was to have a private meeting.

So now Sg-1 and master Bra'tac stood around the now hopelessly small table. 'Do we believe these guys?'

'I think we should O'Neill.' Bra'tac said in his usual "in dire events" tone. 'He was correct as to why we came here. Several tribes of Jaffa that once served the false gods Baal, Mot and even Ra sent representatives to ourselves at Dakara. They were twisted and warped somehow. They called it a gift of their gods and tried to convert us.'

'How?' asked Daniel.

Teal'c answered; 'With promises of rewards and vengeance against those that enslaved us. They also promised that their masters would stop any other false Gods from taking advantage of us.'

'After millennia of enslavement I suspect that the others would be afraid of something like that happening again.' Daniel announced.

'You are correct, unfortunately that problem is not at the foremost of most of the Jaffa minds. In a perverse way many of out people have found themselves emotionally adrift. With both the Replicators and the Goa'uld defeated our people have no goal to strive for and no orders to follow.'

Jack glanced at Carter, it was her turn to speak but the scientist only looked down; 'That sounds like the beginning of a civil war.' Noted Danny, he missed Teal'c's 'Indeed' as he waited for the only female at the table to speak. 'Alright Carter, spill it. What's the matter?'

She looked up blankly. 'Sir'

'What. Is. The. Matter. Carter?'

Both her eyebrows flew in the direction of her fringe. 'Nothing. Nothing's the matter sir… Its' just. I thought my armour was like yours.' She admitted 'And now I find out its not.'

'It's made of the same materials isn't it Sam?' Daniel asked

'That's not the point, I mean look at these.' She high kicked and rested one leg on the table. 'I mean what would you call these?'

Jack almost bit his bottom lip in half.

'I would call them "Boots" Samantha Carter.' Bra'tac informed her with a evil look in his eyes.

'…and a leg.' finished Daniel.

'Thank you. I was talking about how tight they were. Come on who would be seen dead like this.'

Forcing his eyes on the SGC br… crest at the back of the room Jack hoped the armour wasn't picking up the twitch he had suddenly developed. 'Are you sure there's enough armour there Carter?'

'Yes sir. If you look…' she moved her leg around so that he could get a better view.

Wincing Jack scratched the scar over his eye 'Carter. Leg down now please.'

'Oh yes sorry sir.' Thankfully as she did as she was told and the boot slipped behind the ankle length skirt.

'Good. So here's the plan I call George and put a hold on whatever he's planning. Teal'c, Bra'tac I want you two to talk with our guys, find out what they know.' They nodded in unison. 'Daniel you find their leader and do your thing.'

'You want me to find out about their culture, philosophy and religion?'

'Yes. Whatever. Carter your job is to find out what the hell this stuff is made out of then I want you to figure out theses guy's guns. Something tells me the swords aren't for show either.

'Yes sir'

'Right. I'll just have a talk with George then I'm downstairs. As much as I trust these walking tanks I don't … well you know.'

'Trust them O'Neill?'

'That's the phrase I was looking for.'

* * *

General George S. Hammond was out of the hummer before it had a chance to stop. 'Colonel Grove any contact?'

The Colonel in question was a stocky built, but short, man who was in charge of the infiltration team 'None verbal sir. We sent down a team through the access shaft but there were two unknowns with automatic pistols waiting for us. The team came back out with identical leg wounds.'

'How do you mean identical?'

'We measured them sir each of the four team members were shot in the same leg on the same point within an eight of an inch. In less than two seconds. Whoever they are down there, they're good.'

Walters came running out of the escort vehicles with a satellite phone; 'General Hammond sir, there's a call rerouted from Washington. It's General O'Neill.'

Half ripping the sat phone from him George barely stopped himself from barking down the thing, 'Jack what's going on? Is there a Foothold scenario in progress?'

'Sorry George its not your average Foothold.'

'What's average about a Foothold Jack?'

'Off hand I can't think of many that involved over a hundred religious psychopaths wearing more armour than your average tank coming from the future. The good news is they don't care about this world or about killing us.'

Why could it never be simple with SG1 involved. 'Why not.'

'They say they're from the future, ours. If they do anything to us then they might not exist anymore, that's what Carter say's anyway.'

'Jack, are you sure about this. They could just be trying to lull us into a sense of security '

'I might be back in charge down here sir but secure I ain't.'

'Do we have a choice in the matter?'

'No'

'Is there anything we can do from up here.'

A slight pause followed with: 'Nope.'

'Anything you want us to do?'

'Other than order a pizza there isn't much you can do. I've been given command of the base and joint command over the invaders for now. I think that's the best we can get for the moment. If anything turns up I'll call you.'

* * *

Sam and Daniel were heading to the commissary. While he lurched around like Frankenstein's monster Daniel envied Sam's lighter armour and walk. 'How do you do that?' he finally asked.

'Do what?'

'Walk like there's no problem. We're trapped in these metal suits and your walking like normal.' It wasn't often Daniel got angry but that was the fourth time he had to fall onto the wall to keep form crashing into his friend.

Sam helped him back up; 'Stop thinking about it. As far as I can tell the headsets are extremely sensitive. Look I heard that these marines brought a priest with them, start thinking about what you need to ask him.'

As always she was right, now that he could think about something else he had another question for her. 'You knew exactly what your leg was doing to Jack didn't you?'

'I don't know what you mean.' was all she said. But without a helmet to cover it Daniel could see the evil little smile women sometimes get that no man understands, unless they're a linguist that is.

Two steps later Daniel realised something; 'Oh no. We left the helmets in the briefing room. We'll have to go back and get them.'

'After we've had something to eat…'

'Your right. come on.' Outside the commissary a small riot was brewing; 'What's going on?' he asked as they got closer.

'Doctor Jackson? Colonel Carter?' asked one of the startled airmen closest to them.

'Yes,' Sam answered 'What's happening here airman?'

'Those "Space Marines" have taken over the cafeteria! They've turned it into some kind of shrine!'

This got Daniel's attention. 'Sam, I'll have a word with whoever's in there you better get to work. No rest for the wicked.'

'Tell the General that. Good luck Daniel.' Sam went down one of the side corridors while Daniel had to push his way through the crowd.

He was surprised how quickly they moved when he mentioned he couldn't control the armour that well. Stumbling to, what he guessed was a hastily expanded doorway Daniel found two Marines wearing the immensely thicker "terminator" armour. Both stood like statues with what looked to be glowing halberds just on the other side of the door. 'Urm… Hello. I'm Doctor Jackson…'

A third Knight stepped into the doorway. This guy was huge, bigger than the other two and even bigger than their commander. What looked to be candle light from inside reflected off glossy black armour instead of the standard silver/grey the others wore. But the thing that made Daniel, and everyone else around him, take a step back was the oversized skull that made his helmet and the red rubies that glowed instead of eyes. 'Saint Jackson. I know who you are. You may enter.'

Hiding a wince at the title of "Saint" Daniel went in. His guess was right, someone had simply bashed through the door widening it enough for the armour to get through. What ever he was planning to say next was lost when he saw the new layout of the cafeteria.

All but two of the tables had been smashed and thrown behind the counters. The remaining tables were stacked one on top of the other on the opposite end of the room. Grafted into the wall was a stylised symbol of a bird with two heads. A large book attached to a chain sat on the hastily erected lectern. Tall posts were flat against the walls and surmounted by tallow candles that replaced the shattered light bulbs. The whole thing was strange, the floor was clean and clear, the bird on the wall clearly defined and the candles bright enough to see. It was almost a chapel, yet the atmosphere was oppressive. The eagle was too big, almost a threat looming on the horizon. The old scratches from chair legs were covered by stomping cracks that webbed across the floor and the shadows that clung to the corners seemed to threaten to engulf the room as the candles flickered. 'Very gothic.'

'This is soon to be our chapel. Before we arrived here I fasted for three weeks. My body is pure and my sprit clean. I was ready to start the ceremony of consecration, will you witness it?'

'If you don't mind, after can I ask you a few questions. If that's alright with you?'

The hulking priest stepped up behind the book. 'I would be honoured. I am Grey Knight Chaplin Arthurus Thurman of Titan.'

'Doctor Daniel Jackson of Earth.'

'Then we begin.'

* * *

Sam tuned a corner and found two of the Knights waiting for her. One in the heavier armour and the other in the lighter kind. 'Greetings, as you will remember I am Tech-priest Tiberius Riker and this is my apprentice Decimus Mcrintosh. We require your help, holy creator of the first STC.'

'The STC?' to say she was taken aback was an under statement. Shocked half way out of the armour was better.

'The Standard Template Construct. The technology that the first human empire was built upon.' Decimus answered his voice ringing with something akin to outright worship.

Sam almost grinned as she had an idea 'I'll help you if you help me learn about this armour.'

Tiberius put a hand on his apprentices shoulder 'Of course Holy one..' he bowed his head in reverence. Something that unsettled her no end.

* * *

Jack stomped down to one of the sub basement levels deep under the gate room. Cole was with him and both of them were armed to the teeth. After finishing the call with George the big guy stomped in carrying two sets of equipment and said one word. 'Training.'

Entering the base's gym Jack put down the single barrelled rifle and hefted up the one weapon he was unfamiliar with, the sword. A pale blue glow covered the blade as soon as he pulled it out of the sheath. 'I've never been any good with these things.' He admitted.

'Then it is time to get good. We may not have time to reload in battle, your blade is just as important. We begin now.' In all honesty Jack was ready for him to match action to words, however he wasn't ready for the armoured boot to crack into his gut. After that followed a rather painful lesson. "It ain't like television."

Cole didn't bother with parrying or little things like react to the one lucky punch Jack got to his face. He wasn't a showman or a actor, just a pure professional killer. Each round was over in seconds and each time Jack found new ways to fall.

Eventually it felt like every bone in his body was broken. 'Do not be ashamed. I have fought like this for my life while you are not even seventy years of age.'

Jack grunted as he stood 'Just how old are you?'

'Four thousand five hundred and ninety two. Counted in the cycles of Holy Terra.'

'Four thousand? Earth years?'

'Yes, I know I am young for my rank. However I was promoted in the fields of the second Armageddon wars and for my actions in the Gothic sector battles.'

'oh obviously. How old is the Emperor then?'

'He is without age. At the dawn of humanity's first steps into the great universe he lead us.'

'So about now. Forty thousand?' Not even snake heads lasted that long, with the help of a sarcophagus.

'Come we will train with your bolter.'

Putting the frankly disturbing concepts of immortality aside Jack grinned 'Ahh guns.'

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Enter the Emperor's Chosen  
Chapter 4

Authors note:-  
Sorry it took so long check my Bio for reasons why.

* * *

Chapter 4

'Three days. After three days what have we got that we didn't have after the first?' Jack asked his team as they gathered around the briefing table.

Teal'c was the first to speak; 'I have witnessed their staff training. Their legends do not exaggerate their skill or their devotion.'

'Still day one Teal'c. Carter any idea who they sent through the gate yesterday? All I got from Cole was "survey troops".'

Carter got that look in her eye again, like the one she gave him when he asked if she had found out how to go to the toilet while wearing the armour. The look said; "I know and you don't want to". 'Assassins Sir. Two of what they call Vindicare class. I think that means snipers and stealth recognisance.' She stopped, looking to the desk.

'Oh perfect! Snipers, think they were responsible for repelling George's attempts to retake the base?'

'Yes sir.' She was still looking at the table.

The brigadier general sighed; 'What else?'

'Sir?' she looked up.

'What are you not telling me?'

'They have another, in storage room 4. A different class. He's in suspended animation. Apparently he's too dangerous to be allowed to wake up. The call him an Eversor. Apparently he is trained in close combat/suicide missions. Sir'

'Suspended animation?'

'A status chamber sir. His training makes him into the perfect weapon, if a little indiscriminate.'

Bra'tac took a few steps from the desk: 'By indiscriminate, Colonel Carter, do you mean psychotic?'

'Yes I do.' They sat in silence contemplating the idea of a psychotic kamikaze assassin. Jack's unease at the army from the future doubled, he had long since lost track of how many time's it had done that.

The silence was broken when the group heard an uneven stomping of someone in heavy armour. They collectively let out a breath when it was Daniel who stumbled into the room. 'Danny where have you been?' Jack half jumped from his seat.

'Coffee.'

'Daniel?' Carter asked as Bra'tac looked around the table.

'Coffee?' the errant archaeologist said in the same half stunned voice. Jack had an idea, about two seconds after Teal'c apparently.

'Daniel Jackson, have you drank any caffeinated beverage in the last three days?'

'Coffee.' he shuck his head.

'Oh boy, Carter...'

'On it sir.' She got up and grabbed his hand. 'Come on Daniel.'

'Coffee?'

'Yes Daniel we're getting some coffee.'

'Coffee!'

Just before she got him out of ear shot Jack shouted after them 'The usual?'

'Yes Sir!'

'Coffee?' they shouted back respectively.

Jack fought down a grin, unfortunately Bra'tac didn't. 'All right then. I'm going to order the pizza's. You two keep trying to find out more about why they are here. and more than "The Emperor commanded it" or "For the good of humanity".'

* * *

Sam watched as one of her best friends nursed the coffee mug. She had half dragged the Semi-comatose archaeologist to her lab and the nearest emergency coffee supply. Eventually, after he had lost the glassed look in his eyes, she exploded on him. 'What have you been doing for the last three days?'

'My job. I was in the Temple, that's what they were doing with the commissary. For The last three day's I've been listening to their Chaplain concentrate the room. Part of the ritual was fasting for three days and nights, one day for each great age and three nights for each cataclysm.'

'Come on, the General will want to hear this.'

It was several hours later, halfway through Daniel's understanding of the history of the 41st millennium one of the airmen turned up with a stack of takeaway pizzas that Daniel set on like a starving man.

'So let me get this straight; The Emperor comes from nowhere and clones himself a bunch of kids, they get whisked away by some alien force and he goes out to find them. Along the way he re-unites all the humans in the galaxy and builds an Empire but once he's done this his kids turn against him.' Jack looked around the table.

'Not all of them just the most powerful.' Daniel corrected.

'The most powerful of which kills the Emperor...' he continued stopping Daniel with a hand. 'Only he's wasn't really dead because he was put in suspended animation at the eleventh hour. Fast forward ten thousand years, and this is the bit I don't understand, he resurrects himself?'

'Apparently he needed the help of his Aunt who travailed from the time before his birth, about now actually.'

'So he was born about now. Making him fifty thousand years old and with the ability to resurrect himself. He damn well better be on our side is all I can say!'

* * *

Jack clomped down the corridor looking for Cole when the alarms started. It took him a little longer than usual to get to the gate room, mainly because he was still getting used to the armour. When he got there he found Cole next to a man in a skin tight suit carrying a snipers rifle on his back and a large pistol in a thigh holster. Another one dressed and kited out in the same garb stood to one side of the Stargate.

'So you're one of those assassins Cole sent out as scouts?'

The guy looked at him and nodded, he had some sort of mask that was built into the whole body suit thing.

'The assassins of the Vindicator Temple have taken an oath of pure silence.' Cole supplied, 'They cannot brake it, even to the point where their footfalls must be without sound.' the big guy handed Jack a thick palm pilot. 'This is what he and his associate have found. We are to execute both plans.'

The palm computer scrolled in a odd form of Ancient and English; from what he could read of it there were two targets. The first was described as a heretic outpost and the second a class one foothold, at least that's what he guessed it said.

Cole turned to the assassin; 'You and your companion will take the Eversor and eradicate the heretics as per tactic Omega-Two.' He turned to Jack: 'Your team will follow us into the daemons lair.'

As the assassins went one way and they went the other Jack had to ask; 'Omega-Two? What's that tactic mean?'

'Omega is the tactical act of terrorism. Leave minimum possible witnesses, injuries and summary executions granted to all who resist. Those who surrender or attempt to escape may do so only if suitably wounded. Tactic two; your life is secondary to the mission completion. After completion they will send one message of confirmation and then suicide as per standard mission protocols.' The marine stopped and looked at Jack. 'You do not agree with my choice of tactics?'

'You could say that.' he said through gritted teeth.

'There are four tactics for assassins, "Alpha" or "Omega" and "One" or "Two". "Alpha" is genocide, the deliberate mass murder of everything within range. "One" is the survival of the assassin for future missions. I have no further use for them once the mission is completed. Furthermore in intend to strike terror into the Jaffa, they will not worship false gods again, once those three agents have made an example of those that do.'

* * *

'He's serious about this?' Sam asked. The General and Daniel were with her in the main control room over looking the assassins deployment .

'Yes he is.' Down below them the two Snipers were checking there guns while a couple of tech-priests oversaw the third assassin's recovery from stasis.

'But he's about to order three men to commit mass genocide.'

The General looked to her. 'You want to stop him?'

'No sir. Well I do want to stop him but we can't can we.' she looked back as the two tech priests cracked the shell and headed back to the control room. The two snipers half carried the still lucid psycho to the foot of the ramp. Using a remote, Riker's assistant Mcrintosh accessed the dialling computer. 'I just wish there was something we could do.'

'They might be religious fanatics but it's more than the fact they believe in what they're doing. They just don't strike me as the type to kill any one in the way, we're still alive aren't we.'

'This Chaos is a belief system with fanatical followers.' Daniel said in a thoughtful voice. 'We know how hard it is to fight that, I think the emperor knows that. As far as I can tell he's fighting fanaticism with fanaticism.'

After a long silence the General slowly turned his head. 'Fighting fire with fire?'

'More or less.' Daniel half winced.

The gate opened the three highly trained killers left, ready to sterilise a whole Jaffa settlement. As they watched them go the General grunted; 'and next we have the whole army leaving for the main engagement.'

'We're going with them?' asked Daniel obviously not wanting the answer.

'Oh yes. Should be fun shouldn't it.' With that he left the room and the two scientists look at each other. they were thinking on the same lines; "not really..."

End Chapter 4


End file.
